


Daybreak

by bychaeng



Series: Fictober 2018 [3]
Category: EXO (Band), 엑소 - Fandom
Genre: BaekXing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bychaeng/pseuds/bychaeng
Summary: Byun Baekhyun and Zhang Yixing are flatmates.





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2018  
> day 3: morning  
> song that gave name to this: daybreak - nu'est
> 
> okay so i’m participating in fictober 2018 so i can motivate myself to write a little bit more and, overall, post my works publicly, which is something i forgot how it feels like so please be nice. i hope you all like this ♡

It was early in the morning when the lazy sunlight caressed Baekhyun’s face and woke him up. He was curled up into some not that unknown arms and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

Baekhyun didn’t live alone. Or he did, he could say. The first time he moved to Seoul to go to college, he wasn’t planning on falling in love with his one year older flatmate, firstly because Baekhyun was too busy doing everything but studying and secondly because his flatmate had already warned him he didn’t want to be disturbed in any kind of way since he was “a really busy man” and he didn’t have time for “college kids”. So Baekhyun had no intentions to get close to him in a friendly way, much lesser in a romantic way.

Yixing, on the other hand, had already finished his studies and he was in charge of one of his father’s companies in both Korea and China, and he was traveling all the time. He spent most of the time in China, but he also had a place to stay in Korea because of business. He could be living by his own with all the money he was making, but even if he was strict and was always saying he liked silence, the truth was he hated to be alone and he needed someone that kept the house alive. Even if he didn’t allow himself to interact with Baekhyun. Business only.

Byun Baekhyun ended up being someone that not only kept the house alive but also made the place laugh, sing, roar, dance and, a lot of times, break into a million pieces, which caused Yixing to get out of the little room he called his office more times than he was planning to.

Byun Baekhyun also cried sometimes. And, for some reason, that also caused Yixing the need to get out of his office and be with the boy that made his house live a little. Because alive things do cry sometimes, too. And they need to be comforted.

That’s how Byun Baekhyun fell asleep the first time in Zhang Yixing’s arms, on the couch of the living room they shared. Or they didn’t, because Yixing barely used to spend time in Korea. And after that, Byun fell asleep next to Zhang many more nights, on the coach, on his bed and on Yixing’s bed. Until it became an habit to sleep on Yixing’s bed, even when he wasn’t there, because Baekhyun hated to go back to his bed when Yixing was gone and not being able to feel his smell and his presence, even absent.

That’s why Baekhyun fell asleep on Yixing’s bed that night alone and he couldn’t hear how his boyfriend opened the house’s door and got into the room, smiling widely at the sight of him sleeping hugging a pillow peacefully. He walked straight up to him and tapped him in the shoulder while taking the pillow and taking its place.

“Baby”, murmured Yixing, “I’m here.”

Baekhyun blinked sleepily, his voice sounded raspy but excited and his hands quickly touched his boyfriend’s face.

“Yixing? You are here? You weren’t supposed to come home yet. You were coming two weeks later. I was counting the days.”

Yixing laughed softly.

“I just missed you and came home earlier. Work can wait.”

And they fell asleep next to each other, fitting perfectly in each other’s arms.

So when sunlight woke Baekhyun up, he smiled. Because he knew what was coming next, he knew the morning routine. He knew Yixing was going to wake up soon and he was going to kiss him for a long while. The boy next to him was going to lean his head on Baekhyun’s chest and he was going to spend a while listening to his heartbeats, and he was going to thank Baekhyun for being alive. After that, it was gonna be Baekhyun the one standing up and making breakfast for the both of them, but eventually Yixing would stand up too and help him, even if Baekhyun whined. Then, they would go back to bed and pretend Baekhyun did everything and Baekhyun would thank Yixing for being there with him. Just exactly as every morning they spent together.

Byun Baekhyun and Zhang Yixing know they are lucky enough to know every single detail of their morning routines because that means they keep having them even if they can’t spend together all the time they wished they could.


End file.
